


I Crave You

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reclining back into the nest of pillows and warm blankets, Derek watched Stiles crawl out of the fort. He couldn’t see through the pale sheets that made up the walls of the fort but it was easy enough to hear the other man pad across the room and turn off the lights. Another ‘click’ and the fairy lights blinked to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Crave You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this image.](http://37.media.tumblr.com/3406d6748f84f11c1568162da31a4563/tumblr_mqb0cis5DD1stn51yo1_400.jpg) I imagine the blanket fort to look kinda like [this.](http://www.keysmashblog.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/blanketfort.jpg)

With a grunt, Derek waved away the hand poking his calves. “Stop poking me! I know where to hang these up.” Raising himself higher on his knees, Derek hooked the fairy lights in place before checking if they were stretched tight enough across the blanket fort’s roof.  
  


Stiles was on the other end of the enclosed space, grumbling as he fought to hook the lights against the window’s. “Come on, come  _on!_ Just…HA!” Stiles crowed victoriously. “Now we just gotta turn the lights off.”  
  


Reclining back into the nest of pillows and warm blankets, Derek watched Stiles crawl out of the fort. He couldn’t see through the pale sheets that made up the walls of the fort but it was easy enough to hear the other man pad across the room and turn off the lights. Another ‘click’ and the fairy lights blinked to life.  
  


Derek peered up at the tiny lights, feeling a lazy contentment begin to seep into his bones. Slipping one hand under his head, the werewolf remained in his reclining position when Stiles crawled back in. Stiles gently pulled the ‘entrance’ close, fussing with the blanket before crawling forward on top of Derek.  
  


Thanks to the warm glow of the fairy lights, Stiles’ eyes glinted gold as they peered down at Derek. “Hi.” Stiles murmured, lowering himself down to his elbows so that they were chest-to-chest. Derek found his eyes falling close as Stiles leaned in, already anticipating the kiss that was sure to come.  
  


He was a little surprised but mostly pleased when he felt Stiles’ nose brush against his own, sliding against one side and the other before their lips pressed against each other in a lazy kiss. “Mmmm.” Stiles hummed, hands sliding up with each other to push Derek’s shirt up. “Why do you taste like chocolate?” The other man asked, nosing his way down to press open mouthed kisses against Derek’s jawline and neck.  
  


Derek’s hands slipped under Stiles’ shirt, pushing the material up, up, up until he dragged it off the man’s body. “Found your candy stash.” Derek admitted, rolling them over so that he could renew the marks that he had left on Stiles’ body days ago. Many of them had disappeared, faded into pale skin, but there were still a few pink tinted patches here and there on Stiles’ torso.   
  


His tongue was busy teasing a pink nipple when Stiles’ hands slid down his back to pull on his shirt. “Hope you didn’t steal all the peanut butter cups again.” Stiles stated breathlessly, forgetting his strength as he tugged harder on Derek’s shirt. Or maybe he was just impatient. Either way, the werewolf was more than happy to take the damn thing off.  
  


"Just one pack." Derek commented, sitting back on his heels momentarily as he dug around under a specific pile of pillows. Impatient and curious (and horny) in equal parts, Stiles pushed himself up on his elbows to observe Derek.  
  


He patted around under the red and green pillows until he finally found what he had been looking for. Derek held up the open packet of Reese peanut butter cups before pulling out the remaining candy. He grinned at Stiles’ throaty laugh, “And here I thought you were getting the lube.” Stiles teased, fingers sliding up and down Derek’s sides.  
  


Holding the chocolate treat against Stiles’ lips, Derek watched with hooded eyes as a pink tongue came out to lick the candy before taking a bite. “Later.” He promised huskily, pressing the melting chocolate against Stiles lips. Derek was painfully aware of the slow, heavy thudding of his heart when he stared at the chocolate smeared over Stiles’ mouth.   
  


The deliberate swipe of tongue against his lips, coupled with the coy look Stiles gave him made Derek want to groan. Instead he fed Stiles rest of the chocolate, swooping in almost immediately to steal the rich flavor off Stiles’ tongue.  
  


The blunt press of fingernails into his shoulders made Derek arch up and then roll down when they scratched down to grab his ass. “You…” Stiles moaned as he kneaded Derek’s ass. “You said you’d fuck me in here.”  
  


"A little patience isn’t going to kill you, Stiles." Derek retorted, words at complete odds with his impatient hands and how they were working to free Stiles of his jeans and underwear. Several tugs, pushes and impatient shakes later, Stiles was lying plaint and naked underneath his hands.  
  


Derek ran his hands over Stiles’ body, admiring how the pale skin seemed to glow in the low light. He ducked his head to press a kiss to Stiles’ raised knee, watching how the chaste contact made a pink blush spread down a heaving chest. “You’re killing me here.” Stiles complained plaintively, opening his legs further.  
  


Stiles’ ankles hooked around his thighs, pulling him forward towards eager fingers that made quick work of his sweats. “Ooooh.” Stiles crooned happily when he realized that Derek had skipped on putting on his underwear. “ _Nice_.”  
  


Before he could blink, Stiles had somehow tugged Derek down and rolled them over so that the younger man was straddling his hips with a wicked grin on his lips. “Can we get this show on the road?” Stiles asked, rubbing his cock against Derek’s, breath catching in his throat.  __  
  
  


Derek closed his eyes to enjoy how completely Stiles was overwhelming him - the hands on his chest, strong thighs pressing against his own, the hard cock leaking pre-come into the groove of his hip. One hand came up to press against Stiles’ hand, the other moving to grab Stiles’ waist and hold on. “Go ahead.” Derek sighed, eyes still closed, hips rolling back in a lazy rhythm.  
  


The pleased little moan coupled with the thigh squeeze made Derek open his eyes, lashes heavy with lust. Stiles looked… like he wasn’t of this world, like he couldn’t be real because of how lovely he was.  
  


The warmth in his eyes was mingling with lust and desire, the combination making Derek’s grip tighten possessively. Stiles’ mouth was parted, giving Derek an occasional peek of white teeth and a pink tongue that darted out to wet dry lips. Derek brought one hand up to press against Stiles’ chest, fingers teasing and pinching a nipple until Stiles gasped in pain-pleasure.  
  


"Where…’s… the…" Derek’s hands began to seek the lube before Stiles could get the question out. Finding the half empty bottle was easier than locating the chocolate. Mostly because Derek had kept the bottle in his back pocket.   
  


It took less than a minute to grab the bottle, wet Stiles’ fingers and hang onto his hips as the younger man began to jerk them both off. “Fuuuuck.” Stiles moaned, chin pressing into his chest. “It’s been too long.”  
  


Derek dribbled some of the lube over his hand, moving the wet fingers between Stiles’ ass to tease his entrance. “Two days ago.” Derek reminded him breathlessly, groaning with Stiles when he pushed a finger in. So  _tight_.   
  


"Too. long." Stiles repeatedly, rhythm faltering for a moment before he began to move back and forth between his own hands and Derek’s finger. 

 

Words were forgotten after that. The air in the small blanket fort grew hot and humid, making every inhale burn in their chests. Add in the wicked way Stiles was moving on top of Derek, Derek considered it a wonder he didn't forget his own name in that moment. There were no words to describe the hot pleasure that spread through him when Stiles pressed one hand down on Derek's chest and leaned in to place a clumsy kiss on his mouth. He groaned against Stiles' bottom lip, feeling his orgasm rushing closer and closer. 

 

It was a deliberately hard clench around his fingers, coupled with a teasing thumb against his leaking dick, that made Derek come undone. His body arched up, head thrown back in ecstasy as he choked on Stiles' name. And choked again when Stiles continued to jerk him off, rubbing his slick dick against Derek's before screwing his hips back and down hard.

 

"I'm-" was all the warning Stiles managed to gasp out before coming as well, leaving behind a sticky mess on Derek's stomach.

 

As Stiles fell down on top of him, moaning happily when it caused their softening dicks to line up together, Derek quietly checked 'blanket fort sex' off his mental sex bucket list.


End file.
